


Can You Hold This For Me?

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: "I bet you can't get Liam to hold your hand.""I accept that challenge."





	Can You Hold This For Me?

Theo sat at the lunch table with Mason and Corey. They were teasing him about how he could get away with everything. "It's not fair," said Corey. "Not everyone is just naturally hot."

Mason nudged his boyfriend. "You certainly are."

"Dude," said Corey. "We're already dating. You don't have to woo me."

Mason pouted. "Just cause all the teachers don't have a crush on you, doesn't mean you're not hot."

"No. But I would have all As."

Theo scoffed. "My As are all well earned, I assure you-"

"I wanted extra tater tots," Corey pouted.

"Surely, you can't get away with everything," said Mason.

Theo shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't tried everything."

Mason looked around the lunch room and down the hallway. "I bet you can't get Liam to hold your hand."

Theo looked down the hall and saw Liam approach his locker. "I accept the challenge." He got up from his seat and wandered over to Liam. "Hey," he said flashing that classic Theo smile, but not the fake one.

"Hi," said Liam shoving his backpack in his locker aggressively. "What's up?"

"Uh," Theo held his hand out in a fist. "Can you hold this for me? Just for a minute?"

"Sure," said Liam without even questioning. He held his open palm out and closed his locker while Theo laced their fingers together. Liam actually didn't even notice at first. They just walked together for a few steps when he stopped and looked down at his hand. He pointed to their hands confused. "I don't know how this happened."

Theo grinned and winked at him continuing into the lunch room where he waved at Mason and Corey. As they approached, Liam very confused and nervous, Mason challenged again. "I bet you can't get him to kiss you."

Theo frowned and sighed. "Dammit." He looked at Liam, really hoping he would make this one easy.

Realization hit Liam. "Ah hell no!" Then he ran away.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
